lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicktoons World (JV46ship)
The '''Nicktoons World '''is one of the Adventure Worlds of LEGO Dimensions. Keys * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Mr. Krabs * Sandy Cheeks * Sheldon Plankton * Jimmy Neutron * Goddard * Danny Phantom * Timmy Turner * Cosmo * Wanda * Tommy Pickles * Arnold Shortman * Gerald Johanssen * Eliza Thornberry * Darwin * Invader Zim * Jenny Wakeman * Tak Locations * Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob SquarePants) **SpongeBob's Pineapple **Squidward's Easter Island Head **Patrick Star's Rock **Krusty Krab **The Chum Bucket **Sandy's Tree Dome **Mrs. Puff's Boating School **Jellyfish Fields **Glove World! * Retroville (Jimmy Neutron) **The Candy Bar **Lindbergh Elementary School **McSpanky's **The Neutrons' House **Jimmy's Lab **Carl Wheezer's House **Sheen Estevez's House **Cindy Vortex's House **Libby Folfax's House **Retroland * Amity Park (Danny Phantom) **Fenton Works **Casper High School **Vlad Master's Mansion **Mayor's Mansion **Axion Labs **Amity Park Swap Meat **Amity Park Penitentiary **Amity Park Mall **Amity Park Lanes * Dimmsdale (The Fairly OddParents) **The Turners' House **Dimmsdale Elementary School **A.J.'s House **Happy Trails Trailer Park **Dr. Bender's House **Dimmsdale Mall **Tang Mansion **Dimmsdale Park **Crocker Residence **Vicky's House * Fairy World (The Fairly OddParents) **Fairy Academy **Fairy World Prisons **Cosmo and Wanda's House **The Big Wand *Rugrats ** Tommy Pickles' House ** Angelica Pickles' House ** Chuckie Finster's House ** Phil and Lil DeVille's House ** The Playground **Toy Palace **Drive-In Theater **The Car Wash **Biendeltown Express **Reptarland * Hillwood (Hey Arnold!) **Sunset Arms Boarding House **Gerald's House **Helga's House **P.S. 118 **Big Bob's Beepers **Mighty Pete Tree House **Woodrow Wilson's Auditorium **Dinoland **Aquarium * The Wild Thornberrys **Congo Jungle (with the ComVee) **African Savannah **Colorado Desert **Arctic Circle **Atlantic Ocean **South America Rainforest **Australian Outback * The Rocket Gang's Cul-De-Sac * Planet Irk * Nora Wakeman's Lab * Pupununu Restorations * Restore the Fiery Fist-O-Pain * Restore the Boating School Track * Restore the Bi-annual Jellyfishing Convention * Restore the Bat Outta Heck Roller Coaster * Restore Jimmy's Rockets * Restore the Lindbergh Elementary Relay Race Track * Restore the Amity Park Swap Meat Items * Restore the Big Wand * Restore the Dinoland Roller Coaster * Restore the ComVee Quests * Find all of Pearl's missing CDs, CD Players, Microphones and Radios (Given by Pearl Karbs) * Find the missing boat parts (Given by Mrs. Puff) * Find lost weights (Given by Larry the Lobster) * Round up lost Llamas (Given by Carl Wheezer) * Find all of Sheen's missing Ultra Lord Action figures (Given by Sheen Estevez) * Clean up the Vortex Family's Backyard (Given by Cindy Vortex) * Find Libby's lost boomboxes (Given by Libby Folfax) * Find missing lawn ducks (Given by Hugh Neutron) * Find missing pie ingredients (Given by Judy Neutron) * TBA (Given by Ms. Fowl) * Retrieve missing ice cream cones, sundaes and sandwiches (Given by Sam Melvick) * TBA (Given by Sam Manson) * TBA (Given by Tucker Foley) * TBA (Given by Mr. and Mrs. Turner) * TBA (Given by A.J.) * TBA (Given by Chester McBadbat) * TBA (Given by Principal Waxelplax) * TBA (Given by Trixie Tang) * Round up the scrambled fairies (Given by Jorgen Von Stangle) * Find Chuckie's lost Reptar Doll (Given by Chuckie Finster) * Round up lose insects and other bugs (Given by Phil and Lil DeVille) * Find Angelica's lost Cynthia Dolls (Given by Angelica Pickles) * TBA (Given by Susie Carmichael) * Find missing parts for inventions (Given by Stu Pickles) * TBA (Given by Grandpa Phil) * Retrieve missing beepers (Given by Big Bob Pataki) * TBA (Given by Harold Berman) * TBA (Given by Sid and Stinky) * TBA (Given by Phoebe Heyerdahl) * TBA (Given by Rhonda Lloyd) * Take pictures of different animals of the world (Given by Nigel Thornberry) * TBA (Given by Marianne Thornberry) * Find all of Debbie's missing magazines (Given by Debbie Thornberry) * TBA (Given by Lars Rodriguez) * TBA (Given by Tito Makani) * TBA (Given by GIR) * Find missing robot parts (Given by Nora Wakeman) * TBA (Given by Brad Carbunkle) * TBA (Given by Moon Juju) Category:Adventure Worlds Category:Customs by JV46ship